Stern
Senator Stern is a senator from Pennsylvania. Biography ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity While watching the news about Stark's mission in Al Kūt, Stern thinks that Stark is getting worse. Rhodey told him that Stark is a good friend and he talked to him, but Stern told Rhodey that Stark wasn't listening, this is a matter of national security, Stern asked Rhodey what Tony said, Rhodey told him that Stark is pretty adamant and he doesn't even know if Tony would ever completely fall in line. Tony had his own ideas on how things should happen. Stern, sick of waiting, told Rhodey that he asked someone in to tackle the program from a different angle, Thaddeus Ross. when Ross arrived in Stern's office, he told him to forgive him as he's in a hurry as this is taking him away from the Gamma Project and he wants to get back to it, Ross said that the US army can't afford to wait for Tony Stark to smarten up. Ross told both Stern and Rhodey to follow him. Ross was about to show them something that was classified top secret, Stern asked where Justin Hammer was and Ross told him that Hammer was on the way, their new weapon would be the right way to send a message to the enemies of freedom, the message being that they don't need Tony Stark. Stern was later informed that Hammer's new machine had been shot down in enemy zone. Iron Man 2 Senator Stern demands that Tony Stark turn over the Iron Man technology to the government. Stark refuses, claiming that foreign nations and business competitors are years away from successfully recreating his achievements, and that the armor is in fact his own property. Although Stern tries his best to forge through evidence and get the courts on his side, Tony outwits him and wins the case, causing indignant backlash from a defeated Stern. After Ivan Vanko's attack at the Monaco race track using his own suit, Stern publicly adressed the issue further on TV, stating that Stark should hand over the suit. Stern later played a game of mini-golf with Justin Hammer. Senator Stern presents Stark and Rhodes with their medals for bravery after they destroy Justin Hammer's drones and Ivan Vanko's suit. Fury's Big Week Fury was informed that Senator Stern wanted to schedule a sit-down with the Department of Defense to discuss the acquiring the Iron Man suit. Fury told the agent to schedule it on a day in when the Senator would be busy. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Stern left a hotel with Jasper Sitwell in Washington, D.C, where they had been meeting with other undercover HYDRA agents. Before leaving, Stern whispers "Hail HYDRA" to Sitwell. Later, after Alexander Pierce was killed and S.H.I.E.L.D. was left compromised, Stern was approached by government agents, immediately taken into custody for his involvement with HYDRA. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Jasper Sitwell - Ally. *Iron Man - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Iron Man 2'' - Garry Shandling **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Garry Shandling *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Cap2_4379.jpg|Stern with Sitwell Tumblrmmuzy4ztex1qiu2a1.jpg|On the set of ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Iron Man characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Created characters Category:Senators Category:Politicians Category:HYDRA agents Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999